Toy
by Ansleon
Summary: kau bisa memainkanku sepuasmu mu hyung. dan jika kau telah puas kau bisa membuangku KookV
_Toy._

 _Kau selalu begitu Kim Taehyung._

 _Selalu saja bertingkah menggemaskan, menunjukan betapa imutnya tatapan memelas milikmu kepadaku. Apakah kau tidak tahu? Semua tingkah yang kau lakukan padaku, membuat diriku lupa siapa diriku didunia ini untukmu? Jadi berhentilah seperti itu Hyung._

 _Karena aku tahu dimana batasan dan siapa diriku disini. Dan aku tahu apa peranku dalam drama milikmu dengannya. Aku tahu diriku jadi siapa disini, karena aku tahu, aku tidak ingin melewati batasan itu Taehyung-ah._

 _Aku mainanmu._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Ansleon

.

.

.

 _TOY_

.

Jeon Jungkook and Kim Taehyung

.

Its Jungkook TOP! So if you don't like it. Its better you leave now.

.

.

.

"Jungkookie, ayo temani diriku kekantin"

Ucap seorang namja manis dengan cengiran 5 jari khas miliknya, yang menarik-narik kecil seragam sekolah namja yang sedang duduk disampingnya. Namja disampingnya terus saja melanjutkan kegiatan awal yang tadi sedang ia perbuat.

Mencatat.

"Kookie, mengapa sangat rajin eoh? Bahkan ini sudah wak—"

"Aku suka pelajaran ini hyung. Jika kau ingin membeli makanan kau bisa pergi bersama Jimin Hyung, atau temanmu yang lainnya"

Jungkook. Namja yang baru saja berkata seperti itu memasang _headset_ kedalam kedua telinganya dan memutar _playlist_ kesukaannya. Ia sungguh tidak ingin diganggu sekarang. Jangan coba-coba memisahkan Jungkook dengan Matematika, jangan pernah jika kau masih ingin hidup.

Taehyung—namja manis tadi, mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. Dan memasang wajah memelasnya bak anak kucing yang sedang meminta makan secara Cuma-Cuma kepada pemiliknya. Tidakkah kau tahu Kim Taehyung? Mengerucutkan bibirmu itu adalah hal yang paling disukai seoarang Jeon Jungkook.

"Ayo kookie, Jimin pasti pergi bersama Yoongi-Hyung. Dan sekarang aku ingin pergi bersamamu ayolah"

Masih dengan posisi yang sama taehyung terus bersikeras untuk bersama Jungkook. Bukannya Taehyung tidak punya teman, ia punya banyak list teman di memo kecilnya yang bergambarkan tokoh _Baymax_ di cover depannya. Hanya saja sekarang ia ingin pergi bersama Jungkook.

"Ya Kookie?"

Taehyung mengeluarkan aegyonya yang biasanya berkerja pada Jungkook juga temannya yang lain. Dan Jungkook sudah tidak tahan. Ia tidak bisa terus-terusan disuguhi pemandangan imut seperti ini. Ia menyerah.

"Baiklah, Kajja"

Jungkook menarik tangan Taehyung untuk berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan meja mereka dan melesat keluar menuju kantin. Tapi mereka terhadang oleh seseorang di pintu kelas mereka. Jangan kaget mengapa Taehyung dengan Jungkook bisa satu kelas, padahal Jungkook 2 tahun lebih muda dari Taehyung.

Terima kasih pada otak cerdas milik Jeon Jungkook.

"Tae, kau ingin kemana? Mengapa tidak memberi kabar padaku"

Namja yang tadi berdiri didepan pintu kelas mereka menarik tangan Taehyung yang satunya. Dan mencium lembut kening Taehyung.

"Aku sedang malas bersama Hyung. Aku ingin bersama Kookie"

Oh Sehun—namja didepan pintu tadi, melirik karah Jungkook yang sedang menatap kejadian Taehyung dengannya. Dengan tatapan datar miliknya, ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari adegan mereka berdua. Mencoba bersikap untuk tidak terlibat dengan masalah mereka. Dan sehun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jungkook dan beralih menatap _kekasih_ imutnya

"Hei Taehyung. Hyung ini hampir gila memikirkanmu tadi malam, karena yang biasanya kau mengirimiku dengan _voice notemu_ sekraang tidak ada. Kau tahu aku hampir gila"

Sehun mengelus-elus lembut rambut Taehyung , yang sekarang sedang mentap sehun dengan sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat Sehun.

"Maafkan Hyung kemarin tidak bisa pergi menemanimu ke Perpustakaan Kota. Kau tahu Hyung ada latihan basket kan?"

Taehyung berpikir sejenak dan setelahnya ia tersenyum dengan lebarnya dan memeluk tubuh sehun erat.

"Permintaan maaf diterima. Sekarang hukuman Hyung, temani aku kekantin dan belikan aku semua makanan yang aku suka bagaimana?"

Sehun tersenyum. "Geurae"

"Kookie, tidak apa kan aku per—"

"Tidak apa hyung. Lagipula begitu seharusnya. Pergi bersama kekasihmu kekantin"

 _Bohong, jangan pergi dengannya. Pergi saja denganku._

Taehyung tersenyum dan sebelum pergi kekantin berulang-ulang kali ia ucapkan kata maaf untuk Jungkook yang sekarang sedang menatap kepergiannya dengan raut wajah datarnya. Jungkook tidak tahu sejak kapan, ia menjadi namja yang lemah.

Bukankah seharusnya namja itu kuat? Ia menjadi lemah karena Taehyung.

Namja yang selama ini ia sukai—bukan, ia cintai dengan segenap hatinya. Ia terlambat satu langkah dengan Sehun yang sudah dapat memilikinya. Setiap kali melihat Taehyung bersama Sehun dengan mesranya. Ia harus memasang _perisai besi_ dihatinya agar tidak hancur, dan juga beribu-ribu _topeng_ untuk menyamarkan wajah sedihnya. Juga memasangkan satu _kata palsu_ dibibirnya.

 _"Aku tidak apa."_

 _"Who cares about my emotions_

 _You can play with me until you're sick of me"_

.

.

.

Tangisan Taehyung bergema disemua sudut apartement milik Jungkook. Jungkook tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa sekarang. Karena Taehyung menangis sambil memeluk tubuhnya erat seakan tidak ingin melepaskan Jungkook.

Jungkook bingung sekarang. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Melihat orang yang kau cintai menangis karena orang yang dicintainya berjalan dengan yang lain. Jungkook sudah sering melihatnya dan bahkan ia sudah terbiasa. Walapun ia tahu sehabis melihat adegan itu, hatinya tidak baik-baik saja.

"Menagislah Hyung, aku tahu kau butuh bahu saat ini"

"Gomawo Jungkook-ah. Aku adalah sahabat paling baik didunia ini setelahnya ada Jimin"

Taehyung masih terus menengis. Sambil terus mengumpat tentang perbuatan keji kekasihnya padanya.

 _Sahabat?_

Jadi Jungkook tahu sekarang. Ia hanya seorang sahabat dimata Taehyung. Tidak lebih dan tidak kurang, bahkan kenyataan ia hanya dianggap sahabat oleh Taehyung sudah membuatnya bahagia. Bahagia dalam arti ia masih dianggap oleh Taehyung. Ya, walaupun Taehyung juga dapat melupakannya dengan cepat.

Jungkook tidak ingin seperti ini.

Taehyung bisa mengingat Sehun dimanapun dan kapanpun. Tapi Jungkook? Taehyung hanya akan mengingatnya jika ia sedang butuh teman untuk mendengarkan curahan hatinya, membutuhkan sandaran disaat ia menangis karena Sehun. Hanya sekedar itu tidak lebih.

Jungkook ingin lebih dari itu.

Apakah dia egois? Menginginkan sesuatu yang sudah ada pemiliknya? Apakah ia serakah? Karena ingin memiliki Taehyung sepenuhnya?

Apakah ia seperti itu?

 _"If only I can be remembered Even just a little bit."_

 _"What am I to you?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"lebih baik kau _menjauh_ dariku Jungkook"

Jungkook terdiam menatap binar kesukaannya kini tidak sebinar dulu lagi. Ia bingung apa yang membuat binar kesukaannya kini redup.

"Kenapa?" dengan nada datar miliknya. Jungkook mulai mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Sehun tidak suka aku begitu dekat dengamu. Aku tidak ingin berpisah darinya, makanya aku ingin kau saja yang menjauh dariku."

Jungkook tidak mengerti. Apakah Taehyung sudah dicuci otaknya oleh Sehun? Taehyung yang ia kenal, tidak akan dengan mudahnya mengucapkan kata seperti itu. Bahkan bisa diperkirakan Taehyung tidak bisa mengucapkannya.

"Kenapa kau memilih Oh Sehun? Dibandingkan denganku?"

"Karena aku mencintai Oh Sehun. Bukan dirimu Jungkook, maafkan aku"

 _Taehyung menangis._

Jungkook tidak suka saat Taehyung menangis. Ia benci hal itu.

"Sudah jangan menagis Hyung, Aku tak apa" jungkook mengambil nafas panjang sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Kau tahu mengapa aku menuruti keinginanmu untuk menjahui dirimu? Itu karena aku memiliki alasan yang sama denganmu _. Aku mencintaimu_ Hyung, jauh didalam lubuk hatiku. Aku tidak bisa menjauhi orang kucintai dan menghilang dari kehidupannya aku tidak bisa Hyung"

"Tapi aku tahu, kau mencintai Sehun Hyung jadi aku ingin menuruti permintaanmu untuk menjauh darimu. Karena aku ingin melakukan satu hal yang membuatmu bahagia, sebelum aku benar-benar menjauh darimu Hyung."

 _Jungkook tersenyum._

"Tenang saja Hyung. Aku tidak akan pergi jauh, aku juga tidak akan pindah. Aku masih disini, ingatlah Hyung disaat kau membutuhkan sandaran untuk menangis, kau bisa jadikan aku sebagai sandaranmu, dan jika kau butuh teman cerita kau bisa datang ketempatku. Aku berjanji akan ada disana untukmu"

"Saranghaeyo, Kim Taehyung"

.

.

.

 _Because you are the only one for me and to you I am one of many_

 _I can give it all to you, will you take it all from me_

 _Now you know, all you need is me_

 _I'm your toy, I'm your toy, I'm your toy_

 _If love is a joke, then use me ruthlessly_

-FIN-

Gak tau deh ini lirik sama ffnya nyambung atau gak. Lagi pengin nulis songfict. Dan aku menemukan banyak lagu yang menginspirasi.

Ini terinspirasi dari lagu Block B yang toy.


End file.
